Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Firediva0
Summary: Figures of all shapes and sizes would dart around, canines gleaming as they hunted down their prey. Eyes as red as the blood that flowed through the humans veins would shine as they viciously tore into their chosen victim, relishing in the pained gasp that would no doubt escape the poor soul that had been caught and slowly sucking away their life source. Vampire AU! TMR/HP


**Title: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

 **Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Older Teen - Mature**

 **Warning: Vampire AU!, Non Magic AU!**

 **Summary:** **Don't ever walk the streets alone.** **That was the one and only rule on the streets and everyone obeyed it, fearful of the creatures that they all knew prowled about in the darkness. Figures of all shapes and sizes would dart around, canines gleaming as they hunted down their prey. Eyes as red as the blood that flowed through the human's veins would shine as they viciously tore into their chosen victim, relishing in the pained gasp that would no doubt escape the poor soul that had been caught and slowly sucking away their life source.**

* * *

 _Don't ever walk the streets alone._

That was the one and only rule on the streets and everyone obeyed it, fearful of the creatures that they all knew prowled about in the darkness.

Even all of the brave souls that littered their quaint little town didn't dare to rebel against it. They knew that once they were outside and the darkness shrouded them in an inky cloud of black, all bets were off.

Figures of all shapes and sizes would dart around, canines gleaming as they hunted down their prey. Eyes as red as the blood that flowed through the human's veins would shine as they viciously tore into their chosen victim, relishing in the pained gasp that would no doubt escape the poor soul that had been caught and slowly sucking away their life source.

It would be ruthless and merciless yet graceful in a way, something that the humans feared more than they'd like to admit.

Harry sighed, green eyes peering up at the sky in thoughtfulness. He had lived in this town since he was born yet he couldn't call it his home. He had no attachment to it. If anything, all he felt was bitter hatred when he thought of the place that stole his parents from him.

He had been nothing but a wee little baby then. Sirius, his godfather, said that his parents had been playing with him when it happened.

One moment they had been happily laughing and in the next, the doors were burst open, figures entering the humble abode with a frightening speed. The lights flickered, once, twice, and three times before finally they shut off completely, adding an even more dramatic flare as the figures shrouded in black entered.

Sirius said Harry himself had laughed, apparently gleeful at the events that transpired, but that laugh immediately stopped when one of the figures stepped forward, whispering something to his men before finally attacking.

His parents were killed that day, viciously, _cruelly_ , and ever since then Harry had been living with his godfather and Remus, Sirius' longtime boyfriend.

Harry didn't remember any of this though. His parent's faces were all but a blur and the only thing that stood out to him in his broken memories were crimson eyes.

Groaning, Harry cupped his head. It felt as if someone was banging something against his skull and it was then that he decided to go. He gathered his things, standing up and about to begin the long trek home when it happened.

An arm grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back viciously against the figure's chest. Harry yelped, eyes darting around in helpless terror as he looked around for someone to call out to.

"Help!" He tried to scream but the figure would have none of that. One of the man's hands immediately curled around Harry's mouth, punishing him with it's tightness.

"Let me go!" Harry demanded, fighting viciously against his captor. It was meaningless though, the man was too strong and eventually the scent of chloroform wafted up his nose as the man brought a drenched towel up to Harry's nose.

" _Sleep well, Potter. You're definitely going to need it when my Lord is done with you."_

Everything went black.

* * *

"Release him," a voice demanded. Harry felt the punishing pressure at his arms suddenly leave and fell, body connecting harshly with the floor.

"Ow," he hissed, groggily. Hearing chuckling, Harry opened his eyes, immediately shutting them once more when his retinas felt as if they were being burnt alive. Opening them again, slowly this time, green eyes fell on robed legs.

Raising his gaze inch by bitter inch, jade finally met crimson and all was silent as the two stared each other down.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice husky. The man simply chuckled, shaking his well kept black hair slightly.

"It does not matter who I am," he announced, beckoning Harry closer with a finger. Harry refused though. Instead he stayed rooted to the spot and choked harshly when he was suddenly shoved forwards.

"You will do what our Lord tells you to," a woman commanded, sneering down at Harry disdainfully. Her black curls swished wildly in the air as she reached down, beedy gray eyes boring into Harry's own with malice.

"Don't give me a reason to kill you, little Potter. My Lord has forbidden me from hurting you for now, but don't think I won't if I think you pose a threat," she warned, eyes glinting as if she hoped that he _would_ give her a reason.

Gulping, Harry turned around, locking his gaze with the man who he had originally been talking to.

"Fine," he hissed. "Why don't you tell me why I'm here, then?"

The man smiled, as if amused, before waving.

"In due time, Mr. Potter," he responded, smiling. Harry growled low in his throat, frustrated that none of his questions were being answered.

"Fine then," the boy bit out bitterly. He couldn't made demands, not if he didn't know who or _what_ he was up against. He knew Sirius and Remus were probably looking for him as it was most likely well past nightfall, but he didn't know _when._ If they arrived too late and he talked enough smack to get him killed, it would be rather counterproductive.

"Well?" Harry asked, deciding to be patient and play the man's game for the time being.

"Your move."

Again, the man smirked, infuriating Harry to no ends.

Hours passed but Sirius and Remus had _still_ not shown up. Any hopes that they would come had been dashed significantly but Harry didn't care as much as he thought he would.

The man had been surprisingly honest with all the questions he had answered in their little game but that wasn't to say that he answered all of them. No, instead he picked the questions he didn't want to answer carefully and rephrased them, making it seem as if he had answered the question when in all actuality he hadn't.

Harry didn't mind though.

It was intriguing, this little game of theirs and with every passing moment, he became more and more interested in the man sitting before him.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, early thirties, yet still somehow managing to look as if he were in his early twenties. He graduated from Hogwarts University when he was 14, thus making him the youngest graduate in history. He majored in the sciences and arts, putting him ahead of all the people in his field as he worked his way to the top, ending up being the boss of one of the largest corporations in the quaint town of Godric's Hallow.

That was it. It sounded like a lot of information but Harry knew that he had actually been given very little. This wasn't all that there was to Tom's story and it frustrated yet intrigued him at the same time.

Where did this man fit in the grand scheme of things and why were the people that watched silently in the shadows always addressing the man as their 'Lord'?

Those eyes were taunting him now though. They flashed, challengingly and Harry thought harder, knowing that the man knew what Harry was thinking.

Looking younger than he was, eyes as red as the blood that flowed through Harry's veins, and people calling him 'Lord'...

An image popped in Harry's mind. A dark figure stood above him, crimson eyes peering delightfully at him as Harry giggled, seemingly happy with the man's presence. Darkness suddenly rolling in and the skies let out a huge rumble.

Rain sounded loudly in his ears as the blood began to flow. His mother's screams rang in his ears...

Harry suddenly gasped, body going rigid as the man in front of him smirked, cruelty shining in those orbs.

"Harry," the man cooed, eyes never breaking contact from Harry's jade one's. "What did you see?"

Harry shivered violently, the memories seeming to unravel before his mind's eye rapidly.

"I-I," he choked, cutting himself off as tears began to well up in his eyes.

* * *

" _Remember, Harry," a feminine voice whispered, the rumbling of the thunder outside growing louder._

" _A man will come for you one day. He will be the thing that people hate, but you must not let that hate deter you. Unravel him. Find out what's underneath the persona he shows the world. Find the King of the Vampires and return him to the path he strayed."_

 _With that, the voice faded, a loud streak of lightning flashing across the skies as the hinges broke off the door._

 _His own giggles met his ears as his mother's pained screams rang out. Between them, a message being whispered._

" _Save us all from his rage."_

* * *

Harry lurched with a gasp not even knowing when he had fallen. Tom watched him, standing above him with that damn cocky smirk on his face.

"Who am I?" he whispered, voice easily carrying across the deadly silent hall. Harry didn't answer, hoping that it wasn't true. Tom wasn't having it though. Instead the man seized his chin in a bruising grip and forced him to look right into scarlet eyes.

"Who. Am. I?" he asked again, enunciating each and every word with an almost painful level of precision.

Harry tried to turn his head, cursing when the man's grip became even tighter.

"You're the King of the Vampires," he whispered. Tom hummed, crouching down and instead choosing to hover over Harry, hand never letting go of his face.

"Now, Harry dearest, I'm sure you know what comes next?" He questioned. Harry looked away, nodding tightly. The man chuckled, glee coating his tone as he leaned forward until his lips lightly grazed Harry's neck.

"In that case, let's begin."

In the next instance, Harry only knew pain. He screamed, thrashing against the man's hold but Tom held him still, grip unforgiving yet strangely tender as the time went on. His life was slowly draining out of him and with a grimace, Harry rose a shaky hand to cling to the vampire, not needing to look in order to know that the mouth connected to his neck was stretched into a wide grin.

The man finally pulled back, his eyes glowing in utter pleasure as he licked the two fang shaped wounds on Harry's neck tenderly.

"You're mine."

Harry fell, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Tom merely smiled, wrapping an arm around the boy's knees and arms before picking him up bridal style.

Walking out the door, he turned back, gazing at his minions with the happiest look they had ever seen him with.

"You may go."

* * *

 **AN: I'm going to completely honest here. All I did was open up the Manga Seraph of the End, read three pages, and raced to the computer. The only thought in my mind was that I wanted to write a Vampire AU and this *gestures wildly at the screen* came about. It's 1,772 words of pure frenzy and is currently the longest oneshot I've written all month. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Written for:**

 **Assignment 2, Defense Against the Dark Arts - Write about a character being shocked in a situation in which they are unable to move. Whether it be out of happiness, surprise, anger fear, pleasure, or whatever your minds can come up with, it's entirely up to you.**

 **Ultimate Battle Competiton 2 - Surprise Gift Bag! (500 Words) A Defined AU! *This is nearly 2,000! Of _course_ the one time I write way more than required, Mango decides to say we can't get 2 or 3 if we double/triple the word count. :(**

 **Level Up Competition! - Task 3: Write about your OTP! - Attached Personality Trait: Romantic**

 **Tarot Card Challenge - #7 The Devil Secondary - The indication that the chains of oppression will break and the Questioner will be allowed to achieve their own future.**

 **Room of Requirement Challenge - Vampire AU!**


End file.
